


All You Are

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Lord and Ladies of Hell [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Feels, So Many Lucifer Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Favorite son, hah. One more lie out of a thousand his Father had told.</em>
</p><p>Lucifer's thoughts/end-tag scene for episode 1X06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Are

"Someone's got them, Mazikeen." The words felt torn out of him. He hadn't felt this kind of fury, this raw desperation, since just after he fell. "Someone's got my wings."

"We'll find them," Maze promised, moving up behind him. "We'll tear this city apart until we find the worm who did this to you, and then we'll tear them apart."

He felt a surge of satisfaction at the thought. Whoever it was deserved all the suffering the Lord of Hell and his best torturer were capable of. How _dare_ they attack him _here_ , of all things, the _one_ part of his life before that he had dared keep for himself! How _dare_ whoever it was remind him of how much they still—

_Sometimes we need to lose something before we can understand its value._

He squeezed his eyes shut at the reminder of Dr. Martin's words, furious at the phantom ache he could suddenly feel in his knuckles. Favorite son, hah. One more lie out of a thousand his Father had told, lies he'd swallowed down with an innocence he was ashamed of now. Even he, the symbol of all that is dark and vile in the world, knew that love didn't work like that.

It was why he never lied, though he'd used a half truth often enough. Half truths were evasion. Lies were betrayal.

Maze laid a hand against his shoulder, careful not to go anywhere near the scars. Maze, a demon through and through, had always been more careful with him than his Father. "We'll start the hunt now," she vowed. "We'll create a trail of bodies through the city until the city spits him out just to stop the screaming."

Unbidden, unhelpful, an image of Detective Decker popped into his head. He opened his eyes to chase her away, but the knowledge of how she would react to that trail of corpses was still stubbornly there. If she'd been willing to arrest him for some measly little contraband, surely she'd do worse if she could connect him to murder. Though he didn't particularly fear the concept of the mortal justice system, she would definitely never work with him again.

"No deaths," he heard himself say. "Not until we find the person who took my wings."

Maze's hand tightened on his shoulder. "Lucifer...."

"No." He looked out at the city, briefly seeing in its place the eternal fires of Hell. Even the hottest day in this city could never match it. "We punish the wicked, remember?"

She made a disgusted noise. "They're criminals. They're _humans_. Surely every person on our trail would have done something to warrant the punishment of Hell."

He wondered, suddenly, if his Father had ever watched Lucifer torture someone. If he'd enjoyed it, feeling some sort of sick satisfaction at the way his plan was ticking along perfectly.

_All you have to do is embrace all you are._

His Father had made him a torturer. He hadn't started out that way.

"I said no deaths." He pushed away from the railing, moving to find his clothes. "Not that we have to tell them that, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
